The Blessing
by beaglelover719
Summary: Hotch asks Henry's permission to marry JJ. One-shot. Mainly JJ/Hotch with appearances from Henry, Will, Jack and Penelope. *Mild Smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: I know that I should be working on London Calling but this just wouldn't leave me alone. Hotch seems like a pretty traditional guy and I just couldn't get the image of him asking Henry for his blessing to marry JJ. **

Aaron Hotchner was a bundle of nerves as he stared at the young man sitting across from him. He remembered the first time he'd done this and he didn't recall being this nervous. How was it that a six year old boy could unnerve him in ways that a forty something year old man hadn't?

"He won't bite." Henry's father joked as he took in the green look on Hotch's face. "That was just a phase, he stopped that about two, maybe three years back."

Hotch relaxed a bit as the young boy placed his elbows on the kitchen table and leaned forward. "What did you want to ask me Hotch?" His face radiated curiosity.

"Why don't I…" Will gestured with his head and walked out of the kitchen leaving the two of them alone.

Hotch cleared his throat and started, "Henry."

"Yes Hotch?"

JJ's little boy stared back at him and he felt himself relax just looking into the eyes that were so like his mothers. He smiled at the little boy. "I wanted to talk to you today about your Mom."

"What about Mommy?" He perked up a bit in his chair.

"Well, Henry, you know I love your Mom." Hotch grinned as the little boy exclaimed his love for his mother too. "I know you do buddy. Well, the thing is, I really love your Mom and I want to marry her. I want her to be my wife."

It occurred to him that Henry might not know what that meant when the little boy responded. "What does Mommy want to do?"

He wished he knew the answer to that himself. He was fairly certain JJ would marry him, but JJ often had ideas of her own. "Well, I haven't asked your Mom yet because I wanted to make sure that you were okay with it?"

"Well," Henry appeared to be deep in thought, "What happens if you marry my Mom?"

Hotch paused and wondered if it would have been better to have brought Jack along to translate for him. "Well your Mom and I would live together all the time, with Jack, and with you, when you're not with your Dad." He waited as Henry seemed to ponder that idea.

"Would you be my new Daddy?" The little boy tilted his head inquisitively.

He hadn't been expecting that question and was a little bit uncertain when he responded. "I'd be your step-Daddy, because I was married to your Mom. But I wouldn't be replacing your Daddy. Your Daddy is always going to be here." He wanted to be sure that Henry understood he wouldn't be replacing Will.

"Would Jack be my new brother?"

Hotch smiled at him, finally an easy question. "Yes, Jack would be your brother."

"Awesome." Henry smiled widely and clapped. "Daddy! Daddy! Jack is going to be my brother." Then as if an afterthought he glanced back at Hotch. "Did my Daddy say it was okay to marry my Mommy?"

Will snorted from the kitchen entrance having returned at the sound of his son's excited shouts.

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing." Hotch griped.

"I can't help it. You know, most guys would have tried to bribe the kid. Not you, you come and request permission to speak to Henry."

"I want to make sure that he's okay with it." It was very important to him that this be done correctly.

Will nodded. "I know, and I respect that, as much as I respect the fact that you are speaking to him man to man." He looked at Hotch. "Problem is, he's not a man, he's just a boy. You probably could have just told him that you were going to marry JJ." Will turned and looked at his son. "Yeah buddy, Daddy is okay with Mommy marrying Hotch. We like Hotch, he's a good guy."

Henry looked back at Hotch. "Okay, you can marry my Mommy." Then his eyes got big. "Are you and Mommy going to have a baby like Daddy and Melanie?"

Will stepped in once again as Hotch turned white not quite sure how to answer the young boy this time. "Hey buddy, why don't you go and get your bag so you and Hotch can get going. Your Mom is probably wondering where you are." He waited until his son had left the room. "You know you're going to have to ask JJ before Henry sees her. He cannot keep a secret."

Hotch nodded, well aware of that fact. "Jack and Henry are going to the movies with Aunt Penny and Uncle Spence."

"Dear Lord, tell me you didn't talk to Penelope, too?" Will shook his head. "She keeps a secret just about as well as Henry."

Hotch chuckled. "I just asked her if she could take the boys for a while tonight."

"You didn't want to do an overnight?" Will questioned. "Mel and I could have kept the boys. We still can."

"I appreciate the offer, maybe another night." Hotch grinned. "If she says yes I want the boys to be there to celebrate with us."

"She's going to say yes." Will commented.

"I hope so."

~~~CM~~~

JJ opened the door expecting chaos. Hotch tended to revert to a ten year old boy in the presence of the boys. The last time he picked up the boys from work she'd come home to a full blown nerf war. She'd seen his car in the driveway so the silence that greeted her was odd. "Hello? Hotch? Boys?" She moved into the room. "I swear if you jump out to scare me I will take you down."

"You say the sweetest things, is it any wonder that I am so in love with you?" Hotch appeared in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

JJ grinned at him. "What are you doing? Where are the boys? You know when they are this quiet they're up to no good." She pivoted towards the stairs straining to hear any sound.

"Relax." Hotch said as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "The boys are fine they went to the movies with Penelope and Spencer."

"What ever will we do with ourselves?" JJ asked as she wrapped her hand around his tie and pulled him down to her. "I have a few suggestions." She wiggled her brows at him before pressing her mouth to his. "They all take place in the bedroom if you were curious."

"The bedroom?" Hotch grinned, as he leaned forward and scooped her into his arms. "I have a few ideas of my own."

"Oh my." JJ giggled as he turned to the stairs. "Listen, don't take this the wrong way, but be careful. I don't want you to throw out your back, I really do have plans for you and I'm going to need you mobile." She leaned in and bit at his neck. "I mean, I could probably make it work if you had to just lie there, but it's much better when you're an active participant."

She wasn't expecting him to stop and throw her over his shoulder. Nor was she expecting the sharp slap on her rear end. "I'll show you active participant." He growled, hustling up the stairs.

"That hurt! You might need to kiss it better." She sighed as his hand caressed the area he just smacked, and then moaned as it snaked down, slipped under her skirt and slid back up. "Are you going as fast as you can?"

When he put her down in the bedroom he let her do a slow slide down his body wanting her to feel the evidence of his desire for her.

"How long do we have?" JJ's hands were busy relieving him of his tie and working on his shirt buttons.

"Spence mentioned pizza afterwards." Hotch moaned as her mouth landed on the skin she'd just exposed; he made quick work ridding her of her skirt and was backing her towards the bed.

As her knees hit the bed JJ focused on the room, there were lit candles and rose petals everywhere. "What is all this?"

"Just a little romance." Hotch cupped that back of her head and leaned down and kissed her expertly, his mouth making love to hers. "I love you, JJ." He sighed when they broke for necessary air.

The mood mellowed as they slowly undressed one another. There was no longer a sense of hurry, just slow, sensual desire and the need to become one. JJ sighed as Hotch's hands sculpted her body, bringing her to a fevered pitch before finally slipping into her. JJ's hands cupped Hotch's face "I love you, so much."

Her softly whispered declaration snapped his recently claimed control and he pounded his body into hers not slowing until she climaxed, her body milking his and pulling him right along with her. He held her tightly as their bodies cooled and settled.

"Wow that was intense." JJ remarked from the crook of his neck.

"That's what you do to me." Hotch replied, one hand tangled in her hair as the other rested on the small of her back, holding her close.

"I wasn't complaining."

"The way you clawed at my back I wouldn't have bought a complaint." He responded smugly.

She grinned up at him. "I'm not going to deny that I enjoyed it." She leaned in and kissed him. "I always enjoy making love with you." She sighed as he kissed her again, deeper and longer. "What's going on with you tonight?" She asked as she brushed a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being very affectionate." She tugged a lock of hair.

"I'm not always affectionate?" He questioned with a frown.

"No, I mean, yes, you are, but not like tonight." She used her thumb to rub at the frown lines on the bridge of his nose. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

He had it all planned out, there was wine chilling downstairs, there was a ring waiting downstairs, but the woman he wanted to spend his life with was wrapped in his arms and his carefully constructed plans no longer seemed important. "I spoke to Henry today."

She looked at him questioningly. "Okay."

"I asked him if it would be okay to marry his mom." He watched as her eyes filled.

"Did you?" She swallowed. "What did Henry have to say?"

"He was pretty excited about the idea of Jack being his brother so he gave me his blessing." He watched as her smile grew even as the tears escaped her eyes. "So, what do you say?"

"Every time I think it is impossible for me to love you more you do something to prove me wrong." Her hands bracketed his face and pulled him close. "Yes." She punctuated her acceptance with a kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." With her last kiss she pushed him over on to his back. "What's your recovery rate looking like?" She asked as she straddled him.

"Not bad for someone you worried wouldn't be able to be an active participant." His hand gripped her hips and settled her on to him.

JJ laughed, leaning close to kiss him once more. "Aren't you just full of surprises?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet, baby."

~~~CM~~~

They were snuggled on the couch when the boys finally arrived home. They were barely in the door when Garcia came busting through after them. "Is it true?" She looked from Hotch to JJ, back to Hotch. She tried to get a glimpse of JJ's hand but it was enfolded in Hotch's larger one. "Henry was telling some pretty interesting stories tonight."

The boy in question shot a stormy look at his honorary Aunt before launching himself at his mother and Hotch. "Aunt Penny didn't believe me Hotch." He crawled over his mom and seated himself on Hotch's lap. His feelings were obviously bruised.

"What didn't she believe, buddy?" He ran a hand consolingly down the youngsters back.

"She didn't believe that you were going to ask JJ to marry you." Jack commented, seating himself beside JJ. His eyes grew big and flew to JJ as his hand quickly covered his mouth. "I didn't just break my secret did I?"

"Jack!" Penelope screeched. "You knew and you wouldn't tell me anything?"

Hotch chuckled as JJ quickly reassured Jack that he didn't break any secret. "What do you think about the idea of me marrying your dad, Jack?" She gently ruffled his hair back.

"I like it. I think it's a good idea. Daddy already asked me. I helped pick out the ring, do you like it?" He looked up at her earnestly.

JJ's reply was lost as Penelope had a mini melt down. "Oh my God. You are the cutest family, like ever." She flopped down in the chair across from them and started to dig for a tissue. "This is like the best news ever. Seriously." She paused as Jack waved a tissue at her. "Thank you, Jack." She blew her nose. "I am so happy for you guys." She pulled Jack into a hug. "The FBI needs to start recruiting you already, you knew such a big secret and you were like Fort Knox."

"I told you Aunt Penny, you just didn't believe me." Henry sulked.

"I am so sorry my little man."

"It's okay." He yawned as he laid his head on Hotch's shoulder. "Are we going to have a baby here too?" He asked, not forgetting his question from earlier.

"A baby!" Garcia shrieked as her eyes flew to JJ's midsection. "Oh my gosh, JJ?"

"Wait, what?" JJ's eyes flew to Hotch's. "What is Henry talking about?"

"I'd like a baby brother or sister." Jack stated, completely excited by the turn the conversation had taken.

"We just got JJ to agree to marry us, buddy; we might be pushing our luck." His eyes held JJ's as he spoke. "Henry wants to know if you and I are going to have a baby like his dad and Melanie."

"You want to have a baby?"

Hotch smiled at her and nodded. "I can honestly say that I hadn't thought about it until Henry asked me earlier today." He looked down at the little boy that had fallen asleep snuggled up to him. "I have to admit the idea has a lot of appeal to me."

The man wasn't kidding, he was full of surprises. "I'm not as young as I used to be, we may have to try really hard." She grinned over at him.

"Yuck." Penelope groused, completely hooked by the unfolding drama.

Hotch used the arm that wasn't holding on to Henry to pull her close. "And the appeal just grew tenfold."

Not understanding what his dad just said Jack asked, "Does that mean we're going to get a baby?"

"We're going to do our best, buddy." JJ reached out and pulled the boy to her as the newly formed family shared an embrace.

Penelope watched as she wept into her already soggy tissue. "Seriously. Cutest. Family. Ever."

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
